


An Empty House

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Miss' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Empty House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Miss' challenge.

Remus spelled the last crate shut. The process of packing was finally complete. For the first time, it all felt very final. He would never again hear that cursed doorbell, nor the subsequent screeching howls of that portrait.

He would never again spend hours writhing against another man’s body in that bed, either. Creaky and uncomfortable though it may have been, it contained memories of a man that Remus couldn’t contemplate ever forgetting.

He probably wouldn’t miss the house itself once the Order vacated it, but he already missed the feeling of its owner’s – his lover’s – presence permeating throughout it.


End file.
